


The very good act of making freckles

by AnnaTheHank



Series: A/C/G ot3 [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley learns to accept good things, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Multi, Smut, So many kisses, Well - Freeform, freckles are angel kisses, he's getting there, ohhh it's soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Gabriel just wants to be soft and intimate with Crowley. It'll take a lot of work, but they make some good progress, with Aziraphale's help, of course.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: A/C/G ot3 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424962
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	The very good act of making freckles

**Author's Note:**

> BOY HOWDY HAVE I MISSED MY BOYS  
> I am so sorry this series has fallen to the wayside. But I promise they're still around. I love them way too much to abandon <3  
> And thank you all for your patience and continuing to stick around and read <3 I love you guys so much!!!

It wasn’t that Gabriel didn’t enjoy the sex. Because of course he did. He enjoyed any time and activity that was spent with Crowley and Aziraphale. He just wished for something a little different, occasionally. He wished for something...soft.

“I would think,” Gabriel explained to Aziraphale as he stirred some honey into his tea, “that after all this time Crowley would have...settled down a bit.”

Aziraphale chuckled softly and set his cup down to cool a bit. “You have met him, darling? Haven’t you?”

Gabriel deflated in his seat. He still didn’t want to let on that he had spied on them while they were on their anniversary trip (even though he was sure they already knew). But despite coming to terms with most of his jealousy, there was a part he still struggled with.

“I know that he and you share a more...relaxed time together,” he explained. “Does he…” He feared knowing the answer. “Does Crowley still not feel safe with me?”

Aziraphale’s eyes turned down a bit, a smile of pity on his face. “Crowley trusts you a great deal,” he said. “Especially after all you’ve done for him. For us.”

Gabriel frowned. “Then what’s wrong? Why won’t he…” Gabriel gestured to the room, finding it hard to explain what he wanted without getting embarrassed. (He had come a long way, but opening admitting that he wanted to lovingly caress a demon was still a bit out of his reach).

Aziraphale’s pity-face seemed to double in effort. “Dear, you can’t expect you and Crowley to be on the same level of comfort as he and I are.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows furrowed down. “Why not?” If anything, Gabriel figured, he’s spent more alone time with Crowley in the past almost-year.

“Crowley and I have been friends for six thousand years,” Aziraphale explained. “We have a much stronger connection. And that takes time to build up.” He reached over and touched Gabriel’s hand. “You just have to be patient.”

“But Crowley and I were friends in heaven,” Gabriel argued. That had to count for something, surely.

Aziraphale patted his hand and sat back in his seat. “And then you spent the next six thousand years hating each other.”

“I didn’t _hate_ Crowley,” Gabriel said. He knew Aziraphale’s nod of acceptance was a lie. But he was also lying, so he let it go.

“It’s just going to take some more time, I’m afraid,” Aziraphale said. “Don’t worry, you’ll get there.”

“I don’t think so,” Gabriel admitted. He looked down at the mug Aziraphale had given him upon his arrival. 

“Why’s that?” Aziraphale took a sip of his tea, as if nothing Gabriel could say would surprise him.

“I think Crowley might be…” Gabriel sighed. “Broken?” he tried.

Aziraphale set down his tea, surprised. “Broken?”

Gabriel nodded. “I feel like nothing has really changed. Between him and me. And something should have by now. Right?”

“I’ve seen a change,” Aziraphale said, with a soft smile. “I’m sorry you don’t feel it.”

Gabriel shook his head. Maybe he was just being silly. 

“Why don’t you talk this with Crowley,” Aziraphale suggested. He returned to his unsurprised tea-drinking.

Gabriel scoffed. “You have met him, haven’t you?”

Aziraphale smiled over the brim of his cup and took a sip. “Yes, yes I have. And I have met you. And I know that the two of you together can work something out.”

 _Only if you’re there to moderate_ Gabriel thought. But then he thought that maybe it would be a good idea to talk alone with Crowley about something as sensitive as their sex life. Maybe things would go well and prove to Gabriel what Aziraphale said he could see. It could happen.

Right?

-

Gabriel felt a little guilty that he had spent the afternoon there talking to Aziraphale about his woes over Crowley. So he agreed to stay for the night as well, even if he dreaded the work that was surely piling up back in Heaven.

He had asked Aziraphale, a few minutes ago, if he could have the time to talk to Crowley alone. So Aziraphale, a few minutes later, made an excuse that he had ‘left something downstairs’ and gave Gabriel’s shoulder a little squeeze as he made his way out. 

A demon and an Archangel sat on the couch, an awkward silence between them despite the T.V. playing in the background.

Gabriel opened his mouth, a slight noise escaping before he clamped it shut again.

“What’s that?” Crowley asked, swiveling his head to look at him.

“Nothing,” Gabriel was quick to say. 

Crowley turned his shoulders, facing Gabriel more fully. “You made a noise.”

Gabriel did not look back at him. “Did not.”

Crowley scoffed. “Alright.” He settled back down in his seat. 

Gabriel bit his lip. He probably should have figured out what he wanted to say, and how he could say it, before he went off and asked Aziraphale to leave. Now it was just weird.

“Do you think-” “Where did-”

They both stopped, gesturing for the other to continue. 

“Well you definitely made a noise this time,” Crowley commented. “So go.”

“No, no,” Gabriel said. He was eager to not have to say the things that were on his mind. “You first. Please.”

Crowley made a disgruntled noise and crossed his arms, fixing Gabriel with a hard stare. They were both stubborn. But Raphael had been right. Marriage did change Gabriel. And he knew Crowley was much more stubborn than him now. And he didn’t want to keep Aziraphale waiting for too long. 

“Do you think we could talk about something?” Gabriel asked. “Something...sensitive.”

Crowley’s hardened stare turned suspicious. He drew out the word, “Okay.”

Gabriel looked down at his lap, noticed how his fingers had started to pick at each other, despite him not telling them too. A nervous habit he had picked up from Aziraphale, perhaps? “Do you feel comfortable with me?” he asked.

“Well, not right now,” Crowley said. “But that’s just because you’re acting weird.”

Gabriel tilted his head back and looked up at Crowley.“Overall,” he clarified.

Crowley shrugged. “Yeah, of course I do. What kind of a question is that?”

“I just wanted to be sure,” Gabriel said, because he still wasn’t. “It seems like you still have some reservations.”

“Like what?”

“We don’t...we never…” Gabriel gestured his hands around to stop them ruining themselves. 

“Would you just spit it out already!?”

“It never feels intimate,” Gabriel said, looking down at his lap again. 

“What? Sex?” Crowley scooted a bit closer, which did not help the situation.

“Yes, that.” Gabriel took a deep breath and risked looking at Crowley. Much to his surprise, Crowley was not smirking. “I want it to be intimate.”

“It is,” Crowley argued. He settled down a bit on the couch, but now much closer, nearly touching Gabriel. “I know you think it’s weird but trust me. It takes a lot of trust and intimacy to do the things we do.” He winked, but he still wasn’t smiling, so it had less of an effect than usual.

“I want something different,” Gabriel explained. He reached out and touched Crowley’s arm, ran a thumb over it gently, like he wished he could do over all of Crowley’s body.

Crowley stiffened under his touch, sitting at attention. He chuckled, a nervous tick. “That’s not as fun.”

Gabriel looked into Crowley’s eyes, hoping the intensity in his own stare would express all the feelings his mouth couldn’t form. “You and Aziraphale do it,” he said. “Why can’t we?”

Crowley sighed, deep and heavy. “Uh, I mean. We-we _can_.” He shrugged. “If that’s really what ya want.”

Gabriel nodded, a little too eagerly, perhaps. “Yes. That is what I want.”

Crowley gulped. “Alright then.” He looked around the room, his face scrunching together a bit. “Where did Aziraphale go off to?”

-

It had all started out okay. The three of them had retired to the bedroom, Crowley had flopped himself down on the bed and tried to goad the other two into their usual routine. It hadn’t worked. Aziraphale had sat down next to him, running his fingers through Crowley’s hair. Gabriel had taken a moment before laying on top of Crowley.

They had started to kiss and everything seemed fine. But as soon as Gabriel had slid one hand up Crowley’s shirt, his fingers grazing gently over skin, Crowley had wiggled his way out from under him and rolled to the other side of the bed from them. 

“Yeah, no,” he said. “Sorry.” He pulled himself to a sitting position, back facing them. 

Aziraphale got to his knees and crawled over, rubbing a hand over Crowley’s back. “It’s alright, dear,” he said. “You don’t have to apologize.” He looked back at Gabriel, expecting support. 

“Yes,” Gabriel said, although he didn’t feel like it. “It’s fine.”

Crowley groaned. Aziraphale leaned forward, primed and ready to kiss Crowley’s temple, but Crowley jerked his head away, leaning to the side, out of Aziraphale’s reach. And Gabriel frowned, because he had never seen Crowley reject Aziraphale’s advances in such a way. He might blush and grumble about them, but never outright run from them.

“Darling,” Aziraphale said, reaching back out to him.

“Don’t,” Crowley said. He pulled his legs up, hugging them tight to his chest. “Just leave me alone.”

“Don’t just leave you alone?” Aziraphale asked, his voice playful. “I think I can handle that.” He scooted forward and wrapped his arms around Crowley, pulling him back into a hug. True to form, Crowley grumbled but let himself be held. 

Gabriel sat to the side, unsure what, if anything, he could do to make the situation better. 

“Now, Crowley,” Aziraphale said. He grabbed Crowley’s chin in a tight hold and forced them to make eye contact. Crowley’s eyebrows rose a little and Gabriel knew they were back to their old ways. “You are going to let us love you.”

Crowley made a soft, whimpering sound. 

Aziraphale increased the pressure of his hold. “Won’t you?” There was a warning in his voice that told Crowley the answer better be yes.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said, his voice weak. 

Aziraphale released Crowley’s chin, placing that hand on the side of his face. He bent his neck and kissed Crowley’s forehead. “Yes,” he said. “I think you will.”

Crowley whimpered, then deflated, leaning his body against Aziraphale, who held him close and stroked through his hair a few times. And that was what Gabriel wanted. 

“Sorry for the delay,” Aziraphale said, looking back at Gabriel. 

Gabriel simply sat and watched as Aziraphale led Crowley back over, laying him down again. Crowley’s eyes were screwed shut, and his jaw was clenched tight.

“He doesn’t look comfortable,” Gabriel announced. 

“That’s because he isn’t,” Aziraphale said. 

Gabriel glanced at him, shocked. Aziraphale was supposed to be the one he could trust to make sure things were okay. To ensure he wasn’t hurting the one he loved.

Aziraphale gave him a soft smile and then crawled around behind him, hugging him as he had just recently done Crowley. 

“Crowley doesn’t like it when we’re gentle with him,” Aziraphale whispered in Gabriel’s ear. “Because he doesn't believe that he deserves good things.” He kissed Gabriel’s cheek. “We must prove him wrong, hm?”

Gabriel looked down at Crowley’s body, tense and fidgety. He figured Crowley still had residual concerns with his past status. But he was better now. And he did deserve good things. Gabriel didn’t know the damage was so deep. 

“Crowley,” Gabriel started.

“Don’t,” Crowley groaned. He hadn’t moved from the spot Aziraphale had placed him. But his hands were closed in a tight fist. 

Aziraphale reached forward, pressing against Gabriel’s back. He placed a strong hand on Crowley’s leg. ‘Let Gabriel talk,’ it said. Crowley sighed, his face tightening to match his eyes.

But it was okay. Gabriel didn’t need to talk. He wasn’t all that good at expressing how he felt with his words in the first place. No, he was much more comfortable with action. And, as long as Crowley let him, Gabriel was determined to prove what he and Aziraphale already knew.

So Gabriel elected to give up the speech building in his chest. He shuffled forward until he was kneeling next to Crowley. He reached out, a little hesitantly, and placed a hand on the side of Crowley’s face. Crowley started to turn away, then stopped. He made a noise, one part growl and one part whimper. 

Gabriel wanted everything with Crowley, everything that seemed to come so naturally with Aziraphale. Aziraphale was so eager to accept love, to fold into each one of Gabriel’s touches, to let himself be held and kissed and cherished. 

But as he watched Crowley’s body twitch under the soft tickles of his touch, Gabriel knew that, as Aziraphale had said, that moment was a long way off. But not because Crowley and Gabriel weren’t close, or didn’t know each other well enough. But because Crowley needed more time to heal. 

So Gabriel would do his part to help, without, he hoped, pushing Crowley too far, too soon.

Crowley relaxed a little when Gabriel released his face. But he still wasn’t opening his eyes. Gabriel laid himself back down on Crowley, closing his own eyes and kissing softly against Crowley’s neck. He felt the bed shift, and with Aziraphale sitting next to them, fingers once more in Crowley’s hair, he finally started to relax.

It didn’t have to be dramatic, Gabriel thought. They were in love. They were married. They could show it without turning it into a whole production.

Gabriel started the slow slide of his hands up Crowley’s side again. Crowley’s body jerked slightly, but he didn’t roll or pull away; He took a deep breath and settled himself against the mattress. 

Gabriel was always surprised by how soft Crowley’s skin was. He thought a snake might have a rougher texture, but even with some small wrinkling here and there, Crowley’s skin was smooth. And Gabriel wanted to touch and kiss every inch of it. 

“Can you sit up?” Gabriel asked, doing so himself. 

“I am capable of supporting my own weight,” Crowley snapped. Neither Aziraphale nor Gabriel said anything about that as Crowley pulled himself up. He was allowed a little room for venting. 

Aziraphale moved behind Crowley, as if unsure his previous statement was true. Crowley crossed his arms over his chest, but Gabriel needed them out of the way. He reached out, fingers playing with the hem of Crowley’s shirt. Crowley sighed and raised his arms, letting Gabriel pull the fabric up and over his head. 

But the arms came right back to a cross when the shirt was gone. Gabriel frowned, but he didn’t want to push. He bent forward and placed a kiss to Crowley’s shoulder. When he pulled back, a small, dark spot was left behind.

Aziraphale made a soft gasp. “Oh, yes,” he said. He craned his neck down and left a similar mark to Crowley’s other shoulder.

“What are you ‘oh yessing’ about?” Crowley grumbled.

“Why don’t you take a look and see?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley would have been quite proud of the sly smile on his face, were he looking. 

But he still didn’t. He huffed and closed his eyes even tighter.

Aziraphale and Gabriel shared a look, then proceeded to cover Crowley’s shoulders and upper arms with freckles. Crowley huffed and shifted in his seat, but to his credit, he was very good at letting them do their work. 

“Please relax, dear,” Aziraphale said. He grabbed Crowley’s wrists and gently eased his arms apart, holding them back a bit, pushing Crowley’s chest towards Gabriel. 

And Gabriel took it. He placed his hands on Crowley’s waist and leaned down, continuing to make a speckle of marks across his skin. 

Crowley huffed and kicked out one of his legs. “If you’re just going to kiss me, you could at least do it somewhere fun.”

“Patience, darling,” Aziraphale said. He started pressing kisses to the side of Crowley’s face, leaving a design of love behind. “We’ll get there.”

“I’m a demon,” Crowley hissed. “I don’t do _patient_.”

Gabriel lifted his head, checking that Crowley’s eyes were still closed. “You’re married to two angels,” he reminded him. (He didn’t feel like it was the proper time to mention that Crowley wasn’t really a demon anymore). 

“You’ll simply have to learn,” Aziraphale agreed.

Crowley grumbled, but when he frowned, his body seemed to relax a bit. Gabriel thought on that as he pressed kisses lower over Crowley’s body, freckling his stomach and sides. Crowley started to make soft noises then, his hips rolling against the bed. 

They moved like a well-oiled machine. Aziraphale leaned back, sitting against the headboard with Crowley laying against him. He continued to mark his territory over Crowley’s face and jaw, occasionally making a small nip at the neck. Meanwhile, Gabriel slid further down the bed, one hand working to undo Crowley’s pants, the other holding his hips down as he sprinkled kisses over them.

“This is torture,” Crowley mumbled as Gabriel moved to slide his pants off. Only he slid them off inch by inch, making sure to cover each patch of revealed skin with freckles before he moved lower. “You’re torturing me.”

Aziraphale hushed him and, satisfied with the state of his face, moved his own kisses to Crowley’s neck. 

Crowley was positively covered in spots when he was finally naked. The two of them had really done a good job of it. Of course, there was still the backside to do. But with the way Crowley was squirming, and how heavy his dick laid against his stomach, Gabriel knew they shouldn’t hold off on the main event too much longer. They were building up to something, and that would take time.

Gabriel shot a questioning look at Aziraphale, who then reached into the bedside table and handed him a bottle of lube. Crowley groaned when he heard the cap pop open. 

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know,” he said. “Government secrets, nuclear codes, I know them all!”

“Hush, darling,” Aziraphale said, his voice sweet and soft. He placed a non-marking kiss to Crowley’s head and smoothed down his hair. “All we want is to love you.”

Crowley groaned again and turned his head, burying his face in Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale chuckled fondly and held him close, watching Gabriel work.

It was the first time, really, that Gabriel was doing this without Aziraphale’s direct guidance. He knew that if he did something wrong, Aziraphale was right there to tell him. But he didn’t want to do anything wrong. He wanted to prove, perhaps to himself most of all, that he could love Crowley properly, all on his own.

Gabriel settled himself over Crowley’s legs. He slid a hand, fingers covered with lube, under Crowley's body and felt around for a moment. Crowley tensed, so Gabriel filled in the spots on his hips where there was still some space left. 

Crowley grumble-groaned as Gabriel eased a finger into him. It went in rather smoothly, because he wanted it to. This wasn’t about hurting Crowley. Quite the opposite. This was about proving that he never would. 

“I can get you money,” Crowley mumbled weakly against Aziraphale’s skin. “Lots and lots of it.”

“You’re worth more than all the money in the world, dear,” Aziraphale told him. Crowley choked on a whine and pressed himself closer to Aziraphale’s neck. 

Gabriel looked at Crowley’s dick, now leaking against his skin. Despite all of his professes of distaste, it seemed Crowley was rather excited by all they were doing. Physically anyway. 

As Gabriel slipped a second finger in beside the first, he kissed his way along Crowley’s cock, careful, however, to not leave any marks behind. Just in case Crowley worried about that sort of stuff. 

“Gold,” Crowley whispered, his voice no more than a breath of wind. “Jewels.”

“Shhh.” Aziraphale ran one hand down over Crowley’s chest, a heat radiating off of it that traveled all the way down to Gabriel’s and on Crowley’s hip.

Gabriel and Aziraphale made eye contact as they worked, Gabriel pressing against Crowley’s prostate with each move of his fingers, Aziraphale soothing his tense muscles. They made quite a team, and Gabriel could see, by the way Crowley’s stomach moved, by the way his breath hitched and his cock twitched; he was close. 

“ _Please_ ,” Crowley begged. But they wouldn’t give in. And before long Crowley was coming, letting out a deep moan as he spilled onto the new freckles covering his body. 

Gabriel, who was getting quite good at this, leaned his head up, and took over with his other hand, stroking Crowley through his pleasure as his fingers kept up a hard pressure. Crowley’s body shook a bit, as it came down, and then relaxed, too tired from the fight to put it up any longer. 

“Thank you, my darling,” Aziraphale whispered to him, kissing his forehead softly. Crowley just mumbled nonsense back at him. 

Gabriel pulled his hands away, once more disgusted with the after-effects of such an act. Did it have to be so messy?

Aziraphale handed him a damp cloth and Gabriel said nothing about the use of miracles as he cleaned his hands. Then he ran the cloth over Crowley’s chest and stomach, once more revealing the proof of his and Aziraphale’s love. 

“All done, darling,” Aziraphale said. He ran the back of one knuckle down the side of Crowley’s face. Crowley’s eyes slowly peeled open. “And see? You didn’t even have to give up any government secrets.”

Crowley huffed. “Yeah, well, I woulda if-” His voice came to a dead stop as he turned to look down at Gabriel, sitting by his knees. Only his attention was caught up in the dozens of freckles now adorning his body. “Seriously?”

Aziraphale chuckled and found a still clean space on Crowley’s cheek, filling it in. “You don’t like them?” he asked. 

Crowley scoffed. “Well I’m not keeping all of them,” he declared. 

Gabriel tilted his head a bit, studying him. He didn’t expect Crowley to keep any of them. He crawled up the bed, sitting down next to Aziraphale. “Which are you going to keep?” he asked, curious. 

Crowley shrugged. “Pick a favorite.”

Aziraphale smiled over at Gabriel and then ran a hand over Crowley’s body, judging each freckle in turn. “This one,” he said, placing a solidifying kiss over a rather small one on Crowley’s right shoulder. 

Gabriel looked over them all. How was he supposed to have a favorite? They were all the same, just small clusters of melanin. He shook his head and shrugged. 

“Shall I pick for you?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Please,” Gabriel said. 

Crowley let out a soft chuckle, and shifted his body, keeping himself nestled between Aziraphale’s legs, but leaning his head over on Gabriel’s body. Gabriel didn’t know what was so funny about that. 

“How about here?” Aziraphale touched against a freckle that sat just above Crowley’s left hip. Gabriel just nodded. 

“Fine then,” Crowley said. “You’ve had your fun.” He blinked and his body was clear, save for the two marks Aziraphale had picked out. 

“Thank you for being so agreeable, dear,” Aziraphale said. He kissed Crowley’s forehead, and Crowley reached up to ensure a kiss was all he had gotten. 

Gabriel wouldn’t have exactly called what Crowley did as agreeable, but he had let it happen. And Gabriel was grateful. “Yes,” he agreed. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Crowley mumbled, his eyes closing again. “Seriously. Ever.”

Neither of them made any promises.


End file.
